This invention relates to a novel method of laser welding several component part surfaces together from within the formation created by said Component part surfaces. More particularly, said method of laser welding can be used to create a superior structural weld within electrical distribution panel boxes, or other receptacles, as compared to prior welding methods.
More traditional or standard welding methods, including metal-inert-gas (MIG), Tungsten-inert-gas (TIG), and arc welding, result in component parts which require rework. The necessary rework often includes flash elimination, component part straightening because of component distortion, and surface preparation for painting operations. This rework causes extra time and money to be expended during the manufacturing process and ultimately increases the overall component cost.
Even after rework is completed, the component parts may have less than optimal aesthetic attributes because the current procedures of welding often lead to unnecessary and aesthetically unpleasant depressions on the surface of the component part.
Furthermore, there is often an excess amount of silicone required in each component part to establish a fully water-tight seal. The use of this excess silicone further adds to the manufacturing time and price.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved welding method which would eliminate excess rework and silicone usage, and would be less intrusive allowing for a more aesthetically pleasing appearance of the completed part, while effectively welding the edges of the component part surfaces. This improved welding method would save time and money during manufacturing, and inevitably would create an overall cost savings for the consumer. It is the purpose of this invention to fulfill these and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.